


Крутое шоу

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, арка Боруто - назад в прошлое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Если бы Наруто интересовался куда больше "фокусником" рядом…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Крутое шоу

**Author's Note:**

> Дело происходит в арке "Назад прошлое", около разговора взрослого Саске и маленького Наруто.  
> Если кто не смотрел, то ситуация такая: Саске и Боруто вернулись в прошлое защищать Наруто. Изначально планировали наблюдать издалека, но их поймали что Наруто с Джирайей, что Цунаде, после чего Саске представил их фокусниками. Вот только после первой атаки врага уже очевидно, что Саске немного приврал.

Наруто смотрит вновь на него с подозрением, немного царапающим душу, сверху вниз. Конечно, тот не понимает, что это он, Саске — чёрт возьми, они из разных временных периодов! — но всё же. Не надо так смотреть...  
— Ты же говорил, что фокусник, верно? — невинный вопрос обжигает стыдом, пока Саске находит в себе силы лишь спокойно кивнуть. Это всего лишь небольшая ложь во спасение, Наруто не должен их раскрыть — иначе будущее может неисправимо измениться: а ведь столько всего может пойти совсем-совсем не так... — Тогда покажи шоу!  
— А? — Саске просто смотрит на маленького Наруто, который внезапно ярко-ярко улыбается и даже немного свешивается с ветки дерева. Шоу? Почему тот хочет шоу?  
— Ну фокусники же отличаются от шиноби, верно? — улыбка становится только шире, и что-то внутри тает от тепла, которым Наруто может делиться даже с незнакомыми людьми.  
— Конечно... Но ведь это же прикрытие, помнишь? — осторожно напоминает Саске о недавних событиях и немного поправляет шляпу, чтобы его эмоции было тяжелее считать. — Так что фокусов практически не знаю.  
— Ну и как вы себя тогда собирались до конца за фокусников выдавать? — неожиданно совершенно логичный вопрос сбивает Саске с толку. Почему всегда так? Вроде идиот идиотом, но иногда как подметит что-то, пусть и случайно...  
— Это была импровизация. Мы не думали, что так быстро на вас наткнёмся и вызовем вопросы, — ему остаётся лишь покраснеть для полного счастья. Нет, серьёзно, не умеет он толком врать и придумывать такие вещи, он больше в боях и стратегии с тактикой смыслит...  
— Вот как... — голос Наруто такой разочарованный, что ему стыднее вдвойне. И больше всего потому, что прекрасно знает: его простят. За долгие годы Наруто лишь взрослел и становился сильнее, пока доброе сердце ни капли не менялось. — Ну хоть крутую технику покажи или ещё что в компенсацию!  
А также беспрецедентно нагл. Всегда.  
Саске прячет слабую улыбку за своей рукой, отводя взгляд от серьёзного настроенного Наруто. Пристал же банным листом, теперь и не уйти.  
— Прости, у меня нет чакры на крутую технику, да и вопросы она вызовет... — он почти что слышит чужое разочарование, потому убирает всё же руку от рта и приподнимает голову, позволяя увидеть улыбку. — Но кое-что крутое я всё же показать могу.  
— Правда?! — Наруто аж светится от счастья, отчего Саске вновь ощущает себя неловко. Распускает тут хвост перед двенадцатилетним пацаном, как будто заняться больше нечем. Или это ностальгия по их соперничеству пробудилась?  
— Обещаешь никому не говорить? — Саске улыбается лишь шире, когда Наруто тут же становится гораздо серьёзнее и смотрит внимательно на его руку. — Это всё же серьёзный секрет, и я не смогу выполнить свою миссию, если про это прознают.  
— Конечно, — Наруто собирается окончательно, пока где-то на глубине голубых глаз возникает лёгкая-лёгкая печаль. — У тебя кто-то из хвостатых, да?  
— Нет. Куда опаснее в неправильных руках, — не без горечи отвечает Саске, пока в памяти сами собой всплывают они — Данзо, собравший на руке столько шаринганов, Мадара, который всё ещё умер, Кагуя... Вот уж в чьих руках это действительно непоправимая беда, с которой местным Саске и Наруто ещё нужно будет иметь дело.  
— Опаснее? — не совсем понимает его Наруто, и Саске замолкает, пытаясь вспомнить, насколько же с этой версией иметь дело хуже. Нет, конечно, тот не был полным идиотом... но достаточным точно.  
— Как бьякуган, — придумывает он самый простой выход из ситуации. — Ты же вроде знаешь кого-то из Хьюг, верно? Согласись, если бы они сражались со своими способностями за плохих ребят, было бы тяжело.  
— Хм... То есть у тебя глаза с чем-то похожим на шаринган или бьякуган? — улавливает его идею Наруто, после чего спрыгивает с ветки и едва не цепляется за него, явно заинтересованный. — Покажи!  
Ну вот кто так делает, добе? Саске же может зачаровать, поймать в иллюзию, ещё как воспользоваться тем, что Наруто сам требует подобного.  
Но вместо этого он присаживается, чтобы тому было лучше видно, и закрывает оба глаза, собирая чакру. Совсем немного, ничего сверхмощного он показывать точно не будет, просто, чтобы можно было открыть и _видеть_. А после он пропускает пряди чёлки сквозь пальцы и приподнимает их, одновременно открывая обычно скрытый для мира глаз с ринненганом.  
Он видит. Чакру у самых носа и глаз Наруто, что заворачивает почти сразу в мозг. Внимательный пристальный взгляд ныне окрашенных немного в жёлтый глаз. И небольшое всё же разочарование на лице Наруто. Да чтоб его, а! Что не по вкусу?!  
— Я думал, он будет выглядеть круче... А так на круги с запятыми шарингана похож... — тянет Наруто со вздохом и скрещивает руки на груди, пока в голову Саске всё же приходит здравая мысль: "Чёрт возьми, как же хорошо, что добе не в курсе, насколько же это ценный глаз!" — А что он умеет?  
— О? Ты видел шаринган? Достаточно удивительно, — выдавливает из себя Саске, помня, что он не должен быть в курсе, как же хорошо Наруто видел его глаза. И очень близко в том числе.  
— Конечно, видел! Мой друг, Саске, как раз Учиха! — с жаром выпаливает Наруто и смотрит куда-то в лес, избавляя самого Саске от позора быть пойманным с чёртовым румянцем на щеках. Добе всегда добе... Уверенный в себе, готовый спасать всех, но иногда слишком наивный и глупый. — Конечно, сейчас его рядом нет... Но я точно верну его!  
— Не сомневаюсь, Наруто-кун, — Саске вновь улыбается, обогретый очередной волной тепла с привкусом боли. Конечно, нехорошо врать лучшему другу, а уж тем более подсматривать такие личные вещи. Но как же приятно знать, что Наруто вообще никогда практически не сдавался в погоне за ним... — Однажды ты наверняка ему всё объяснишь, пусть и будет тяжело.  
— Ага! — Наруто вновь обогревает его широкой улыбкой и даже трёт немного свой нос, после чего вновь смотрит с любопытством. — Так что твой глаз-то умеет?  
— Вселять веру в людей. Разве ты не веришь, глядя на него, что ты точно справишься? — полулукаво отвечает Саске и прячет вновь ринненган под чёлкой, успокаивая чакру. Не стоит тратить слишком много...  
— Верю, конечно... — врёт же, вон как насупился и корчит не совсем довольную рожицу. — Но зачем тогда его прятать, если дело только в этом?  
Нет, и почему Саске считал его идиотом?.. Может, в учёбе Наруто не блещет, но...  
— Он довольно сильно отличается, верно? А ещё... — кажется, он всё же заразился чем-то во время перемещения. Чёрт. Он же взрослый человек, который давно перерос соперничество... — А ещё он круче шарингана.  
— Ничего не может быть круче шарингана! — мгновенно ощетинивается по-лисьи Наруто, и Саске не может сдержать негромкого и глупого смеха. Его защищают от него самого! — Что?! Вот будь Саске здесь, он бы тебе это показал!..  
Но ведь Саске уже здесь, добе. Глупый и наивный добе, которому не суждено ни узнать, ни запомнить правду.


End file.
